Power Under Your Nose
by SirEquinox
Summary: Challenge! Harry is born a squib and his brother is really the boy who lives.But Harry doesn't take this lying down. He takes a young House Elf with him. He'll prove to everyone you don't need magic to be a good wizard.


**Time to spray some air Freshener.**

Xxxx

Power Under Your Nose Challenge.

Albus Dumbledore, stared warily at the door in front of him. In his old age he had gained enough experience to always air on the side of caution. He would have entered moments ago, but something was telling him that this situation was just too peculiar. Their was some kind of magic permeating throughout the air. Not a human magic.

He knew it was their of course. But the odd thing was, he couldn't sense any. Not a ward to be sensed.

And yet he was almost sure the door was warded.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Location- Idaho: Shack.**

That was it. That was all Dumbledore got.

Last Dumbledore had heard any news from Lily about her supposed squib son, was that he was fitting in well at Number 4 Privet Drive getting average grades and making a nuisance of himself just like James.

That was six years ago. What could have possibly changed?

Dumbledore politely knocked on the door.

It only took but moments for Albus Dumbledore reevaluate everything he knew about magic, for standing before him was a house elf. Now that being peculiar in itself, the odder thing to take of notice, was what it was wearing.

A black butler suit which consisted of a small pair of black trousers, a tiny six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest to hold the little bundle in. He wore white gloves a dark green tie to finish it off.

Then Albus saw everything behind the small well dressed elf. A huge, lavishly decorated Entrance Hall.

The House Elf bowed toward Dumbledore.

"Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It is an Honor sir. My master would like to speak with you. My name is Chives, and if you will follow me I shall lead you to master Harry." The Elf spoke, his face not leaving any emotion to be perceived by the practiced Legilimens. The Elf turned and walked toward the double set of doors at the end of the entrance.

"So Harry is your master? I good master I see it."

"Indeed."

They pushed past the double set of door into a massive library with just but a snap of its fingers, filled with books of all kinds and not a speck of dust to be seen.

"You're very well spoken for a House Elf."

The House Elf didn't respond, at first simply continuing his walk.

The silence was quite calm as they paced through the massive library and Albus was quite content to let the conversation die until the Elf decided to speak up.

"The Greatest among you will be your servant. Mathew 23:11. How am I to be of use to my master if I'm completely incapable of articulating what it is I'm even doing?"

"A notion I agree wholeheartedly with, but its unfortunate that so many wizarding families, and even many House Elf's themselves don't see it that way."

They continued on in silence.

Soon they reached a smaller door on the other end of the library.

The House Elf knocked on the Door twice before disappearing.

"Please come in!" Came a jovial young voice on the other side.

Dumbledore entered anxiously.

Sitting in a bean bag sat a young, Harry Potter, that had only two features that where reminiscent of his parents. Striking green eyes and black hair. But unlike his father and brothers unruly mop of hair, his where arranged in thick individual locks of thick hair. He didn't wear any glasses and didn't seem to hold an air of mischief like the latter either. Nor did he seem that focused and rule abiding either.

He had a word that described what Harry was, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Professor Dumbledore, you got my response letter not to alert my parents. I didn't honestly think you would, from the stories I've heard at least." American accent. West Coast it would seem.

The word he was looking for was hippie.

How peculiar indeed.

"Yes well, last I'd heard your address was Number 4 Privet Drive. Your mother Lily was quite adamant that you where fine. So how did you end up in Idaho Shack?"

"That's what I call the place hehe. The only answer I can give you was a lot of running, drugs, House Elf nonsense and many strenuous months of goblin negotions."

Albus Dumbledore opened his mouth.

Then closed it.

"Take a seat sir in a bean bag, no point standing around. We have much to talk about."

He did so, almost as if at this point he had no choice.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a container and a cigar. He took the cigar and began to split it down the center with his thumbs.

"There was a reason I sent you a reply letter Professor, and it's quite important you listen to what I am about to propose." Harry started, while focusing his eyes on depositing the tobacco onto the floor.

The Tobacco disappeared instantly upon touching it.

Harry then opened the contained and pulled out a mouse size ball of green smelly goodness and placed it into his right hand. With his left he then broke it up and lined it up in the palm of his hand. He took the opened cigar paper and placed it on the green and flipped his hands.

The green now rested within the confines of the paper. Harry then began to roll it expertly between his fingers before licking it closed.

He then placed the newly folded cigar between his lips and it lit up on its own.

Harry took a few puffs before handing it to Dumbledore.

"Ever smoked weed?"

"I've never heard of weed before, but while in India I did partake in a few Opium circles. What an interesting plant. I presume its a plant."

"Very much a plant, like Opium. Not as… potent as Opium if that's the best way to describe it. Never thought an old man would have done any of the hard ones like that, no offense."

Dumbledore laughed harder then he had in a while.

What a peculiar situation he'd found himself. Idaho Nowhere, doing drugs with an eleven year old!

He took the offered wrap after his laughter subsided.

He placed the burning stick to his lips and inhaled.

He felt the smoke enter his lungs as an intense feeling of…. Something, something strong, something painful. He removed the stick from his lips before breathing in deeply through his nose.

He then slowly exhaled through his nose and out the sides of his mouthing, appearing like a dragon taking a breath after burning a house down in satisfaction.

Harry's grin was splitting his face at this point.

Dumbledore focused on the feeling. The feeling still in his lungs, even after expelling all the air. The feeling was getting bigger, but more tolerable at the same time. It spread throughout his lungs and through his body in waves, crashing around his body in sensations.

Euphoria. What an interesting drug!

"Heh, heh hahaha! I say what a day it's been so far! I'm sure you have much to tell me!" Dumbledore exclaimed in excitement.

"You could say that." Harry said, taking back the cigar Dumbledore now offered him back.

Harry took the cigar and inhaled deeply. He then opened his mouth in an O shape and began to blow O's.

"Power the Dark Lord knows not." Harry began.

Dumbledore was sure of it now. The boy who lived. Pretending to be a squib in Idaho Nowhere on drugs. Albus listened eagerly.

"Chives." Harry said quietly.

The well kept house elf appeared with a pop.

"House Elf magic is a most peculiar magic. It's powerful, but useless, unless for things a wizard normally doesn't want to waist his or her time doing, and in quite a few cases, what a wizard or witch _can't_ do.

It's all their in the description. A house elf's magic is pure. Purer then any other kind of magic besides that of a pheonix or a unicorn because a House Elf's magic is selflessly sacrificed to the bidding of the master. But in contrast to a pheonix who's goals and uses are it's own, a house elf is only as useful as you need it to be, or as much as you think you do. And then some."

Dumbledore remained quiet, wishing to withhold any questions for the end.

"I still am a squib you know. But I have a wand, made out of bamboo that I bought for twenty bucks at a Chinese knick knack store in OB Sandiego, and I can do spells." He took a hit of the cigar and blew forth a cloud, he then flicked his wand and transformed the cloud into a swarm of butterflies.

"So as… Professor Dumbledore? Professor!….. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Chives! He's out cold! I told you he was going to faint! HAHAHAHA!"

"As always master."

xxx

Challenge.

Harry Potter is prodigious, compared to his fraternal twin of above average intelligence. When they where one, Voldemort stunned their parents and tried to kill the fraternal twin. He survives mysteriously.

When Harry is three a new potion is created by Snape that can test whether a child is a squib or not. They test the boys and find out Harry's a squib. With much deliberation, Harry is sent away due to Lily and Jame's fear that Harry will resent his famous brother and that tripe nonsense that is absurd to believe, but you can only do so much…. :(

Harry's prodigious genius creeped the dursleys out, getting him thrown in the cuboard. But no physical abuse or outright starving. Just plain ol neglect. You can play it up if you want to, but in my opinion if you use to much angst defeats the purpose of the a good story IMO. You can if you want BUT

I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO OFFER. If you don't waist your time bashing and _actually try and write 3 dimensional characters_ I shall PM you the one thing that ties this thing up so nicely your story shall be marked as one of the greats. Guaranteed.

Please do take a look and see if you want to try it. Don't have to take the drug route if you don't want but, I'm just sayin, that opens up a lot of bridges theoretically in magic, if you know anything about drugs besides D.A.R.E.

Check my profile if you have any questions as to why I'm not actually writing it.

This took me a total of 34 mins.


End file.
